vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yuzuki Yukari/@comment-6836467-20130306025318/@comment-6836467-20130402015840
I left this conversation, like, last month because it was taking up a lot of my useful time. I came back to check and see if there was any continuation, and though it was 23 days ago, I can't help but feel I need to go on. First: >Hmph, you still don't understand anything, don't you? '' I completely, entirely understand everything we are talking about. ''>You can have an opinion, and you can have an "opinion". Sure, you can say "In my opinion, trees feel plastic" or you can say "I think that all ginger people smell bad". Does the fact that you are stating what you think make it any less wrong? '' I've said a couple of time before that opinions (or "opinions") cannot be proven wrong or right. Now, let me go to the definition of opinion as defined by merriam-webster. ''A belief or conclusion held with confidence but not substantiated by positive knowledge or proof. Now, your educated, Kimi2.0. You know what opinion means, yet you don't understand that it can't be "any less wrong" nor can it be "any more right". >However, just because they are both young girls with kind of mature voices, and you have problems differentating them because all you have listened to so far were two songs, doesn't mean their voices are similiar. '' First off, don't go assuming I've only listened to merely ''two songs from them. I own IA and Yukari. I've heard them in each of their octaves. I've listened to them used by other producers and coverists. I've heard them configured and tuned in different ways. I know what they sound like. I just happen to think they sound similar. You know what else? I think Kiyoteru sounds like V1 Kaito. I think Galaco sounds like SeeU (slightly). ''I think Piko sounds like Lily. So what? ''>That would be your opinion that I could careless about. '' If care so little about my opinion, why do you continue on about IA sounding like Yukari? You disagree. That would be your opinion that I could care less about, but I'd also accept it. I don't mind. If you said Akikoloid sounds like Leon, I'd disagree, but I wouldn't insist that you're wrong, because you wouldn't be. You wouldn't be right, either. It can't be proven, because a voice is not a tangable thing. We can't hold it in our hands, look at it, take pictures, and compare. That is just a fact about the sense of hearing. This goes for smell, taste and touch as well. While it it true that most of us hear the same thing, that doesn't mean we think they sound the same. That's the joy of opinions. I can think what I want, and no one can tell me otherwise. You've contradicted yourself, even. ''>It would be prefectly fine if you said "I hate her voice", "I think she sounds prettier than IA/ I think she sounds worse than IA". >However, just because they are both young girls with kind of mature voices, and you have problems differentating them doesn't mean their voices are similiar. Now hold on a second, I thought it would be "prefectly fine" if I said I hate her voice, or that she sounds prettier than IA, or that she sounds worse than IA. Why can't I say she sounds similar to IA? I recall hearing a cover of magnet between the two, in which I thought they sounded very similar. That doesn't mean every single usage of them sounds similar. Why, if I heard IA at her highest octaves and Yukari at her lowest, I wouldn't think they sounded alike at all.